A. Technical Field
Fabrication procedures in accordance with the application are applicable to high density fine resolution integrated circuitry, as well as discrete devices. The technology of primary consequence at this time is that based on silicon. Other areas of consequence include those based on other semiconductor technology, as well as magnetism, integrated optics, etc.